


Purrfect

by deerseokie



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin) is a Tease, M/M, ereriween
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 04:35:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12598272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deerseokie/pseuds/deerseokie
Summary: Eren wants to do a couples costume for Halloween. Levi reluctantly agrees, but not without consequences for Eren.





	Purrfect

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, I'm bummed I couldn't upload this the day of Halloween, but things happen. Also, this is kinda bad, but I wanted to try and be more productive in the SNK fandom. I also really need to improve my writing, so I decided, "why not?" The title is also pretty bad, but I figured it worked...? 
> 
> So, enjoy it maybe? :)
> 
> P.s: Tell me if there are any extreme grammar or punctuation errors. I edited this, but I still suck at grammar :/

“Let’s do a couple costume this year.”

“No.”

“Levi, please! You can’t go to a Halloween party and not dress up.”

“Eren, you know as much as I do that I would rather stay home.”

“But you already agreed to go Lee, and besides, I told Hanji the other day that she could expect to see you.”

Every year, someone from their conjoined friend group would host a Halloween party. Levi was usually able to get out of going to them, but Eren wouldn’t take no for an answer this time. He practically begged Levi everyday for a full week to tag along before the raven-haired male finally gave in, albeit reluctantly.

“Come on, love.” Eren coos. “It’ll be fun.”

Levi sighs, exasperated, “fine. But know that I hate you so much.”

Eren burst out laughing, eyes filling with mirth as he pulls Levi closer to him. He drops a kiss against the raven’s forehead, “I know that’s a lie, Lee. You love me and are secretly happy to be doing this.”

“Don’t push your luck you little shit.”

He laughs again. “I’m kidding, but seriously, thank you for agreeing. Now, what couple should we dress up as?”

“Britney Spears and Kevin Federline?”

“Lee!” Eren whines, “can you please be serious?”

The raven chuckles, “I’m sorry. I just had to, but I’ll behave now.”  
-

“Levi! Can you come here for a second?” Eren was currently lounging in their bedroom, computer perched on his lap as he browsed through Halloween costume ideas. The two spent the past week attempting to prepare for the party. Eren, ever the excited one, dragged Levi to various Halloween stores in hopes of stumbling across the perfect pair of costumes.

However, irritation slowly began to seep under his skin as Levi insisted on acting like a petulant child and shot down all suggestions conjured. The teal-eyed boy knew his lover was loath to attend, but he hoped Levi would cooperate tonight, so they could finally pick out their outfits.

The raven-haired male walked in a few minutes later; a mug gently nestled between both hands and an eyebrow cocked.

Eren only patted the space beside him with a mischievous grin on his face. When Levi continued to stare, Eren sported his doe-eyed pout, knowing Levi would give in, which he did.

“Yes, Eren?”

“I just wanted us to look for some more costumes, Lee. We really need to hurry up and decide since the party is a week away.”

After a pregnant pause, Levi responds, “I hate when you’re right.”

They spent hours browsing the internet, when finally Eren starts wiggling around excitedly. “Why didn’t I think of this before?” He exclaims loudly and whirls his head around to face Levi, “we can be Batman and Catwoman!”

Levi stares thoughtfully at the screen in contemplation and looks over at Eren’s overzealous face.

“Levi, please tell me you’ll say yes? I’ve always wanted to dress as Batman and this is the perfect opportunity. Won’t you be the cat to my bat?” He flutters his eyelashes at Levi while pressing languid kisses to his neck.

“I swear I’ll castrate you if this party is a snooze fest.”

Knowing that was Levi’s way of agreeing, Eren kisses him on the lips and dashes out the bed. "Thanks, babe! I’m going to go get my costume now!”

Levi could only shake his head at Eren’s enthusiasm — like a child viewing snowfall for the first time. He grabs the computer and looks at the outfit for Catwoman, studying it for a moment.

_I think I can work with this_ , he thinks as he slides out of bed to go find his costume as well.  
-

“Please tell me you’re almost done in there, Levi. We should be leaving soon.” Eren was sprawled out on the couch as he waited for Levi to finally emerge. It was the night of the Halloween party and Eren had been eager to see how Levi would look dressed as Catwoman. Levi wouldn't let him see the outfit after he purchased it, keeping it hidden from curious eyes, so to say Eren was getting impatient was an understatement.

It’s been over twenty minutes now and Eren was now a little restless. He was preparing to open his mouth when he heard their bedroom door open.  
He sprung up from the couch, “finally! I was started to get scare-”

The words he were going to say died on the tip of his tongue as he took in the sight of his gorgeous boyfriend. Levi was donned in a matte black, leather jumpsuit with long sleeves. The front zipper of the suit was left zipped up to the base of his clavicle, his pale skin a stark contrast to the black of his outfit. His hips were enclosed with a wide, black belt and he wore high-heeled, knee-high boots. Lastly, he sported a mask paired with cat ears and elbow length black gloves.

Eren was enraptured and Levi knew it.

He reveled in the hungry look bestowed upon him with Eren’s beautiful teal eyes.

His lips upturned into a smirk and he watched his lover’s eyes widen as he followed the action.

“You’re wearing lipstick?”

” _Mhm_ ,” he purred. “You like?” Levi made a show by slowly twirling around in a circle – shaking his perky ass in the process.

Eren snorted, “like it? I fucking love it, babe. You look so good.” Eren watched the shiver that wracked Levi’s body as he lowered his voice into a growl.

He then proceeded to stalk over to Levi and pin him against the wall. “I don’t know if I want anyone to see you like this. You’re mine and I hate to see others staring at you like they have a shot.”

Kisses were being trailed down pale skin and hips were roughly grabbed as Eren marked Levi’s pretty, pale neck. “Maybe we should just stay home. I can take this costume off for you, love.”

Just as he begins to grind his crotch against Levi’s, he’s being pushed back. “Like hell we are. If I remember correctly, you wanted to go to this party and that’s exactly what we’re going to do.”

“Bu-”

“No buts Eren. Let’s go before we’re late. I would hate for Hanji to start calling my phone like a maniac.”

With a huff Eren silently follows, but not without watching Levi’s ass all the way to the car.

The night seemed to be physically difficult for Eren, as his boyfriend decided to be a little minx during the party. If he wasn’t deliberately poking his ass out, he was dancing and grinding against Petra and Hanji. Eren sported a hard on the whole night, and all the while, Levi was having a fucking blast.

Once they arrived home, Eren picked his pretty kitty up and proceeded to head towards their bedroom.

Levi could only smirk, “Happy Halloween, Eren.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are greatly appreciated 
> 
> I decided to make a [tumblr](https://solo-shiloo.tumblr.com/). Follow me there maybe? :)


End file.
